


The Trouble With Jumpsuits

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku and Gippal get into an argument about following a certain Al Bhed tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Jumpsuits

"No way, buster. My kid's not gonna wear that!" Rikku placed one hand protectively against her rounding belly.

"Our kid. And yes he is. Or she. It's important for their safety."

Rikku held up the offending garment, a jumper and mask set in the same burlap brown all Al Bhed children had worn for generations. Distaste contorted her face into an exaggerated mask. "I can keep our children safe. Everyone says I'm going to be a good mommy, and I know I'm going to be."

"Look, it's not that." Every time this issue came up, he gave the same explanation, but still she didn't quite get it, or if she did, she completely ignored it. "You'll be a great mother, but it never hurts to have extra protection. We can't be there all the time."

"I know, I know. But if we're counting on a jumpsuit to keep our child safe when we're not around, don't you think that's a little pathetic? I mean, that's why there's baby sitters."

Gippal sighed. His lovely Rikku was missing the point. "What about when it's time to teach them how to work with machines? There's a lot of things that happen to fast to prevent. I'm sure that if I'd been wearing that mask the day I lost my eye, I'd still have depth perception."

"Goggles serve the same purpose right, for grown ups, right? And you'd have still had your eye if you hadn't decided to look into that gun-barrel after the bullet got stuck."

"You wound me, Rikku." Gippal staggered back, hand clutched over his heart. "You've really wounded me."

She gave him a light slap before she caught him in a hug. "Oh you'll survive. You're too silly to die."

"I count on it." He felt his face splitting into a grin as his girl kissed his cheek. "Anyway, what's your objection to the jumpsuit?"

Rikku sighed and cringed, as if remembering something unpleasant. "It was always hot and sweaty in there, especially with those summers in Bikanel. And so scratchy. I swear I always had red bumps that I could never scratch. I promised that I'd never force my children to wear them."

"I see."

A slow thoughtful smile spread across her face. "You know, I bet that's where I got my aversion to wearing lots of clothes."

Gippal laughed. "I certainly don't object to that."

"But would you really want our daughter or son wearing clothes like mine?"

Unpleasant mental images spread through Gippal's head. The mandatory chasing boys away from their teenage daughter with a stick, and a grown son wearing his mother's trademark bikini top and short skirt. A smirk turned into a snicker which turned into full-blown laughter.

A startled Rikku stepped back, looking at him as if he were a lupine who suddenly decided to walk on two legs. "What's so funny?"

"Our son...in your clothes..."

Even though Rikku rolled her eyes, Gippal still caught a giggle from her. "See, even you think it'd be funny."

"So no jumpsuits?" The puppy-like hope in her green eyes made it hard for him to stand his ground. But stand he must, for the safety and left-eyes of his offspring.

Gippal shook his head. "I didn't say that. Come on, it's a great day and there's a lot better things we can be doing right now."

"Great day? I don't think it's raining harder in the Thunder Plains."

"What makes you think those better things have to happen outside." Gippal waggled his eyebrows at her as he offered his hand.

Rikku took it and grinned one of her fabulous toothy smiles. "You've got a point. Lead on!"


End file.
